Ineffective
by Arcaninelover77
Summary: Something unexpected happens when Silver goes training with his rival... Silver's P.O.V, SoulSilverShipping!


**(A/N:)** Hey people, Arcanine here with a SoulSilverShipping oneshot for you! I know I should be working on Demon's Wish, and I am, I swear! I'm just trying to get some ideas flowing and written out because I'm suffering from a bit of writer's block. Anyway, I was in a very SoulSilverShipping mood a few weeks ago when I wrote this. It's in Silver's P.O.V because I just really love writing from guys' perspectives. It's when I really feel like myself. So I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** ...do I look like I own Pokemon?

* * *

I groaned in annoyance as I heard the familiar sound of a baby pokemon's cry a few feet away from me. AGAIN. I brushed my bright red bangs out of my silver eyes in anger. The damn brat had no idea how much it was annoying the hell out of me. Seriously, can someone remind me why the hell I decided that coming out here to train was a good idea? I mean, we were training just outside of New Bark. The Pokemon here barely even level five, for Arceus' sake!  
"Don't worry about it Smoochum!" A gentle voice soothed encouragingly, " You'll win eventually, I'm sure of it!" Oh right. That's why I was here. It was all because of **_her_**. Damn her. Sighing I turned around to face my so called "training companion", trying to give her a cold glare. The pigtailed brunette simply smiled sheepishly back at me.  
"Why do you **_insist_** on training a Pokemon that just hatched not less than an hour ago?"'I asked with slight venom in my voice as I made my way through the tall lush grass to glare at the baby Pokemon in her arms. She looked up at me, her warm chocolate brown eyes gazing into my cold silver ones.  
"Uhh... Because I want to be a good trainer...?" She responded hesitantly, avoiding my gaze. I was surprised at her atempt at lying. Raising an eyebrow, I showed my amusement by giving her a smirk.  
" Why, Pigtails, I'm shocked," I said in a teasingly sarcastic tone, " What will the people of Johto do when they find out that their Pokemon champion just tried to lie?"  
"S-Shut up, Silver!" Lyra sputtered, meeting my amused gaze again, " I'm not lying!"  
" I'd sooner believe that you have a working brain," I remarked. She huffed at my comment.  
" Maybe I just picked it up from hanging out with you too much," She bit back. I let out a small growl at her as I called back my Sneasel, who had been boredly hacking away at the grass with its sharp claws.  
" I just can't understand why you're wasting your time trying to train a Pokemon as weak and pathetic as that," I argued. Lyra returned the glare I had been giving her with full force.  
"Silver, even after all that's happened, you're still such a jerk!" Lyra scolded me, puffing out her cheeks as she pouted. I had to break our staring contest and look away as I felt a familiar heat in my face. Damn her for making me feel this way. As I tried to calm my now irregular heartbeat, I looked back at Lyra, only to see her looking at me with a certain spark in her soulful brown eyes. I groaned inwardly. I knew that look. I've known her too long to not know that look. She had an idea, and now I was going to go along with whatever the hell she was thinking of because despite how hard I tried to hide it, I knew I had... Ugh... Feelings. God, I'm turning into such a sap. And again, I stress, it's all because of her. It's all her fault. Believing in me. Coming to visit me in the Dragon's Den when I was there training. Encouraging me to change and become a "better" person. Hell, if it wasn't for her, my Pokemon and everyone in the world would probably still hate me. Funny how being in love for three years makes you change.

...Holy shit, that was so mushy and pathetic that I should probably just go kill myself right now. Well, it's not like my feelings matter anyway. I know that there's no way she would ever feel the same I do about her. Hell, with me being the ass that I am, I'm lucky to even be considered a friend.  
" Silver? Silver?" A small hand was waving in front of my face.  
" ...What?" I mumbled.  
" I was saying that we should have a battle!" Lyra chirped happily, " I'm sure that if Smoochum had a battle with one of your Pokemon, she'll level up a lot faster!" I could feel my expression become one of disbelief.  
"Are you serious?" I asked, voicing my thoughts out loud, " One of my Pokemon? Against your hatchling?"  
"Why not?" Lyra responded in confusion.  
" Because that tiny thing won't last a second against one of my Pokemon, that's why!" I exclaimed in frustration. Lyra only grinned slyly at me.  
" Aww, Silver are you worried about Smoochum?" she teased. I felt my face burn as I tried to deny the miniscule speck of worry I felt for the tiny Pokemon.  
"NO! I-I'm just saying that... That it's a waste of time for my Pokemon to battle that thing!" Lyra's grin only seemed to widen.  
" You know, you're really cute when you show your soft side," she cooed, giggling. I knew that my face was so red now, it rivaled the color of my hair.  
" I-I-I'm not c-c-cute!" I stuttered, my voice choosing this moment in time to crack. Damn it all to hell! Lyra just laughed out loud at my embarrassment.  
" C'mon Silver, please? I really want my Smoochum to level up." I complained and growled for a bit before finally letting out a grumbled "fine". Cheering, the eighteen year old brunette raced to one end of the field, setting her Pokemon down as she waited for me to choose mine. I took my time deciding on which Pokemon to choose. Typlosion was definitely out. As my starter Pokemon, he was the strongest in my party. Sure I may have stolen him, but after trying to give him back, Elm let me keep him. Same went for Sneasel, another powerful Pokemon I now LEGALLY own. Yeah that's right, I said it. Er, thought it. Screw you people, I'll break the fourth wall if I want to! I'm just that badass. Uh, anyway, Crobat was out too, he's gotten much stronger since he evolved. Hey! Im not sixteen anymore, I've grown up in these last three years, damn it! I'm not the jerk I used to be to my Pokemon!  
... Battle, focus on the battle. Finally, I went with one of my weaker Pokemon, figuring I'd even let Lyra's newly hatched baby have a type advantage. Smirking, I plucked a pokeball from my belt.  
" Go, Murkrow!" I called, tossing the pokeball into the air. With a blinding flash of light, my sleek black feathered bird Pokemon emerged, cawing as it flew.  
" Alright, finally!" Lyra cried out in excitement.  
" I can't believe you're getting so hyped up just so you can lose," I taunted. Hey, just because she was using a level one Pokemon didn't mean I was going to let her win.  
" Go ahead and make the first move," I called out to her. This battle wasn't going to last more than a second if I attacked first, so might as well let her do it.  
" Alright Smoochum," Lyra cried out, " Use sweet kiss on Silver's Murkrow!" The small Pokemon let out a determined cry and rushed at my Murkrow, ready to attack.  
" Dodge it and use peck," I ordered, using one of the weaker moves Murkrow knew. The bird obeyed, dodging the attack being launched at him. He then proceeded to softly peck at the smaller pokemon's head, making sure to avoid the eyes. Smoochum promptly fainted , making Murkrow and I the victors. Squawking happily, the bird Pokemon flew onto my shoulder. I nodded to him and scratched his head with a finger.  
" Good work," I muttered briskly. Murkrow let out a strange purring type of noise in what I assumed to be happiness. Getting his pokeball, I returned him, the red light stealing him from my view. I walked over to where my rival was kneeling beside her fainted Smoochum, looking through her bag for a revive. She had removed her exaggerated hat, but even without it she looked the same as we had three years ago; we both did actually, with the exception that I had gotten taller and she had gotten...curvier. I should focus on my bragging now.  
" I told you the little thing wouldn't last against my Pokemon," I teased.  
" Yeah, yeah, yeah, you told me so, oh wise and mighty Silver," She replied jokingly. Suddenly she paled. She searched through her bag frantically before standing up and crying out.  
" I didn't bring any revives!" I blinked. Oh. Was that all? She made it seem like such a big deal. With an annoyed "Tsk," I pulled a bottle from my jacket pocket and kneeled beside the fainted Pokemon.  
" Shut up and calm down, you damn drama queen," I said as a sprayed the tiny Pokemon with the medicine in the bottle. With the cry of its own name, Smoochum opened its eyes and got on its feet again. Looking closely, I noticed it was still a bit beat up, so I tossed the now empty bottle in my hand aside in exchange for a potion in my jacket. Once she was completely healed, the small Pokemon let out a happy cry and kissed my cheek. I let out an embarrassed yelp as I stood up and the little Pokemon skipped back to Lyra. Bending over, she scooped the Smoochum up and into her arms, praising its battle. As I watched Lyra tell Smoochum that she would level up soon, a sudden thought struck me.  
" Hey, Pigtails, " I called, " You never answered my question."  
" Oh? What was it?" Staring straight into her eyes, I restated my question.  
" Why do you want your Smoochum to level up so badly?" I watched Lyra's face go from one of happiness to one that was so red I thought she had caught a fever out of nowhere.  
" Uh, um, w-well, uh that is uh, well what I um, m-mean to say is uh, how do I explain, uh-"  
" Stop your stupid babbling already and just spit it out moron!" With a shriek of fright, Lyra burst.  
" I wanted my Smoochum to learn attract so that I could use it on you and you would finally love me!" She cried out. Her eyes grew wide and her blush deepened at her sudden outburst.  
" Did...did I just say that out loud...?" She whispered in horror. I simply nodded dumbly at her. I was in too much shock to actually speak. She then went into a babbling frenzy at that moment which I didn't hear at all, but I assumed it was just stuttering, stammering nonsense. It was taking me a moment for her words to sink in. I had to use all of my mind's capacity in order to comprehend what she had just said and- HOLYSHITSHELOVESME. Suddenly my mouth remembered how to speak again, and I stepped closer to her.  
" You really are an idiot, you know that?" I said to her. Before she had a chance to say anything back, I grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to me, my arms wrapping around her waist to ensure that she wouldn't escape me.  
"If your Smoochum used attract on me I would fall in love with her not you," I murmured. She let out a tiny squeak in response to my breath in her ear. I was absolutely positive she could feel my smirk at this point. Keeping one arm on her waist, I used the other to grab her chin and make her look up at me. Chocolate brown was all my silver eyes saw before I closed them and brought my lips crashing onto hers.  
I never thought that kissing her would ever feel so good. Maybe it was all my pent up hormones. Maybe it was because I had been dreaming of doing this for so long. Maybe it was because I love her with my heart and soul. I think the answer was a mix of all those reasons. Either way, this felt too damn good to be real. I half expected to wake up and it would have all been another dream. Then I felt a weird but pleasurable sensation and I realized that Lyra was biting my lower lip. I was momentarily paralyzed before I regained my senses and eagerly allowed her to deepen our already passionate kiss. My body felt hot, and I could feel hands weave through and pull at my hair, trying to close as much distance between our bodies as we could. I heard a sweet and hushed moan from her as my tongue reached further into her mouth. It was all too much for me, and I reluctantly broke our fevered kiss, both of us gasping for breath as we pulled away from each other, though as soon as we did I buried her face in my chest. Now knowing that she felt the same way about me as I did about her, there was nothing stopping me from saying what I did next.  
"Besides, attract is ineffective against foes that are already in love with you." I released her from my grasp and watched in ego boosting delight as she crumpled to the ground, eyes wide and mouth gaping open despite the fact that she wasn't speaking a word.

I never knew faces could get so red.


End file.
